


Soulmates

by Juliejul6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ Monthly Challenge, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottom Misha, Gen, POV Jensen, References to Supernatural (TV), Top Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliejul6/pseuds/Juliejul6
Summary: Life for is normal for college student Jensen Ackles, until he flies out to see his best friend in New York for the summer, and meets the one person who turns his world upside down. They spend an amazing romantic summer together until life is thrown at them and they are torn apart by unfortunate events. Five years go by and Jensen runs back into Misha, only this time, he's engaged. Can true love win?





	Soulmates

Golden streams of sunlight poured into the bedroom as I laid there staring at the ceiling of my hotel room at five in the morning, deep in thought. Normally I don’t get up this early, but lately I have not been able to sleep. My thoughts have been racing lately since I got into college last year. They range from anything like, what am I going to do with my life? Trying to figure out who I am as a person and why I, Jensen Ross Ackles doesn’t have a girlfriend. I mean, I am a good-looking guy. There should be no reason why I don’t have someone to take home with me to Texas for Christmas, for my parents to meet and them to grovel over how beautiful she is. As I lay there I can’t figure out what is wrong with me.   
I sit up and run my hand through my hair before getting up and padding over to the hotel window and looking out at the city of New York. The traffic is backed up as always in New York, and the cars are honking at each other as if they can go anywhere. Somehow, I think that’s just a way of New Yorkers communicating with each other. I am not one to come to city like this. I am a Texas boy, and I love my home town. I would never leave it for anyone or anything. I came to visit my high school best friend for the summer. He begged me to come visit him since we hadn’t seen each other since we graduated high school last year. He made it hard to say no when he said we’d go to frat parties at NYU and hit up times square and maybe take a train down to Washington DC and take a tour of the white house. I was never one that was political, and I hated stuff like that, but that was my best friend, Jared Padalecki. From what he texted me as I look through my texts that I missed while I was asleep, that is what we were doing later that day.  
I shower and dress in jeans and a regular black T shirt and make my way over to Jared’s parents apartment. He still lives with his mom and dad and I was like a son to them, so it’s not a surprise when I knock and they let me in without much of glance. When Jared finally comes out, he sees my face as I can barely crack a smile. When we finally get on the train he still doesn’t sat a word, he just sits in silence till we get off in Washington and he looks over at me concerned.   
“You okay man?” He asks me, his eyes knitted together tightly.  
I nod not being able to really say much about what’s really bothering me because I have no idea what it really is, except the fact that it’s everything. “I am fine.”  
He stuffs his hands in his pockets and sighs. “You know you can talk to me right?”  
“I know.” I respond sadly as we walk up and get assigned to our group that we’re touring the white house with.   
He nods knowing not to push it. Jared knows me very well. I am not good at talking about my feelings, and I will eventually when I am ready, so he leaves it alone and we follow the group inside. I look around at the architecture and I have to admit to myself it is fascinating then every single president had stayed in this building and how much history it had. I am listening to the tour guide share some history of when the building was built when I glance over to the other side of the room and catch the gaze of a young guy about my age, maybe a little older, staring at me and my heart skips beat.  
His blue eyes bore into mine from across the room and I blush and try and look back at tour guide, but my eyes end up looking back up at the gorgeous guy in a suit and tie as he is still staring at me until a woman in a dress walks up to him and grabs his attention and he talks to her quietly. I watch the way his lips move when he speaks and the way his lips curl up into a small smile as he speaks and my heart feels like it will melt inside my chest. I shake it off and look back at the tour guide after Jared elbows me to pay attention. We follow her to every room of the white house and I try to listen, but I can’t stop thinking of the blue-eyed angel I just saw downstairs. An angel seems to be the appropriate word to use to describe what I had just seen. My thoughts fight with each other because I cannot figure out why I feel attracted to another guy. I have never been gay. I have always liked woman and I have had my share of one-night stands in high school and in college the past year. Then I start to think why none of them were every serious. At first, I thought it was just because I had commitment issues. I was in college and all the girls ever did was want to fuck me and be done with it and I didn’t mind. I am a guy. That’s all I wanted as well. I had too much to worry about with studies and work to want something serious. I couldn’t bring myself to want anything serious with anyone, so why am I feeling this way about a guy I have never met or spoken to in my life. He didn’t even say one word to me. All he did was look at me from across the room, with those baby blue as the ocean during a storm eyes and I melted. I shake it off again, and when the tour is over, Jared and I head downstairs and are about to head out when he has to pee. I roll my eyes and wait for him outside of the bathroom, walking around the area, looking at beautiful paintings that are hanging up on the wall. One of John F. Kennedy catches my eyes and I stare at it. He was one president that always fascinated me. The man was always mis-understood like me but was one of the best damn presidents there was.   
“You like JFK?” A sex filled voice asks from behind me and I turn to see the blue-eyed angel I had seen earlier standing behind me with those eyes boring into mine again and that small grin he wore earlier on his slightly plump lips. His hands are stuffed into the pockets of his black slacks and my breath hitches in my chest and I feel like I can’t breathe. I try to speak but I can’t find the words until he asks me if I am okay a minute later a soft laugh escaping his throat as he does.  
“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” I say shyly and look up at the painting I was staring at. My face feels like it’s burning hot and I hope doesn’t show the shade of red I think it’s showing. “I do like JFK. This painting was amazing.”  
He smiled a smile that makes me want to fall over dead and nods as he looks up at the painting as well. “Yeah it is. I don’t quite remember the name of the artist that painted this one but it’s beautiful. The story behind what inspired this painting is John was making a speech to America and his kids were crawling around under the table of the oval office, and he scolded John Jr. to stop cause his father was trying to work. Just shows how normal he was aside from being one of the most important men in the world.”  
I listen to him talk and feel like I get lost in whatever he is talking about. Oh yeah. John F. Kennedy. I lost track of whatever he was talking about because I was soaking up the moment. His voice. His eyes. His lips. I felt chills as I stare into his eyes and I ask, “Do you work here or something?  
“Oh yeah. I’m an intern.”  
I smile at him as I nod. “Do you like it?” What the hell was wrong with me? It was like I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know what inspired him…what made him wake up in the morning…what he loved…what he hated…who he loved and hated…everything from his past to his present. I felt like I was coming off creeper status.  
“I love it. I love politics.”  
I make a face. “Why?”  
He gives me a soft laugh that could kill anyone in the room and shrugs. “It’s crooked I know, but it’s what makes the world go around. If we could get some nice genuine kind people involved, we could really make a difference.”  
“Yeah I don’t know if that will ever happen.” I chuckle softly and feel like a damn idiot still.   
“It could happen. I have faith. I am never going to give up on that hope. I love this country too much.”  
I nod and shyly look away as Jared comes out of the bathroom and makes his way over to us. He smiles at the guy that I can’t seem to stop staring at and shakes his hand. “I have to shake the hand of the man that got him to smile.” He says sarcastically, and the blue-eyed angel takes it shakes it gently with that million-dollar grin. “The names Misha. Misha Collins.”  
“Misha. I am Jared, and this is my best friend Jensen.” He says motioning to me with his free hand. I raise my eye brows and smile shyly with a soft chuckle like an idiot.   
He looks at me and still smiling. “Jensen.” He repeats and puts the same hand out to shake mine too, and I take it. His soft hand folds into mine in a gently hand shake and I now seriously stare into his eyes, trying to hide how I really feel.   
“Misha. Nice to meet you.” I say, and God damn it if he doesn’t stop staring into my eyes as if he is staring into my soul and smiling at me as if I am the sun. I look at Jared and clear my throat as I start to feel uncomfortable and him being there. “We should go.”  
“Man, what’s the hurry? Maybe Misha here could show us around the city.” He gives Misha a playful slap to the chest and Misha shrugs.   
“Id love to. I am off in fifteen.” He says as he looks at his watch and back up to meet my eyes again. “If you guys want to wait for me right here…just let me finish up a few things.”   
I smile and nod not trying to show how uncomfortable I am with myself and my sexuality right now and he walks off to finish whatever he needs to do. I glare at Jared and Jared stops smiling. “What?” He asks me innocently.  
“We don’t even know the guy?” I say a little irritated with him and him not understanding why. Of course, he didn’t, and it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know how gay I was turning for a man I had never met before in my life and knew nothing.   
“So why can’t we meet people and get to know him. You two seemed to hit it off. I was watching from a distance and you guys seemed like you were best friends already, so I just stirred the pot a little.”  
I didn’t know it had looked like that from a distance and sighed. We must have really had the connection that I know I felt when he looked at me. I wasn’t gay, but I was gay for this man and I didn’t understand why. He was beautiful and had an ass you could die for. I knew that because I had watched it as he pushed past me to go back to work. I rubbed my forehead and Jared pats my shoulder. “Relax man. You’ve been up tight since you got here. Let’s let Misha take us out and show us the city. Maybe we can all go to a bar tonight and have some fun, let loose a little. Get you laid. Shit.”  
I glare up at my much taller friend and shift uncomfortably on my feet. “I don’t wat to get laid.” I replied, but man did I want to bed over that intern over my hotel bed and fuck the shit out of him till he couldn’t walk.   
No. Damn it. Jensen. You’re not gay. And that poor bastard is probably as straight as an arrow.   
But I wasn’t, and I realized it when he appeared again a few minutes later in regular street clothes, his suit and tie in a gourmet bag that he had thrown over his arm. His jeans fit loosely on his hips and a green t shirt that laid gently over them showing his thin frame and that ass through those jeans and I wanted to fuck him right there in front of everyone. He stopped in front of us and smiled up at us. “You guys ready?”  
I again can’t speak because he’s so beautiful I can’t breathe, and Jared catches it so he looks at Misha and speaks for me. “Yeah we are.”  
“Alright, lets go. We’ll take my car.” We follow Misha to his car and I get in shot gun as Misha hangs up his suit in the back seat on the hook and then gets in behind the wheel. Jared slips into the back seat and I look out the window trying not to look at Misha sitting next me because he’s so breathtaking I know if I do, ill be lost forever.   
We let him drive us around the city pointing out a few things, and when the time comes Jared mentions the bar and I know I’m dead already when Misha agrees with a huge smile that makes me want to lean over and kiss that pretty mouth of his no matter who is watching.   
Misha takes us to a bar that he’s obviously been to because the bartender who is a very attractive girl smiles at him and says hi followed by his name, and I want to reach over the counter and stab her to death. I don’t know why. I have no right. He wasn’t mine. We weren’t anything but two guys that met up a few hours ago. I couldn’t help it thought that I begin to get possessive long after Jared leaves to grab a hotel to stay in for the night when he’s had too much to drink, and Misha and I are still there talking, and she keeps looking at him from at the end of the counter. I am already drunk, and I don’t give a damn. Misha doesn’t notice though, which makes me feel a little better. He’s focused on me and he’s sipping a beer and talking about his alcoholic father, and then when he starts talking about the self-harm and cuts on his arm my full attention focuses on him and I forget the bitch behind the counter.  
“It got that bad to the point pain was the only thing that kept my attention away from the reality of what was really going on.” He says lifting the beer to his lips and my heart feels like it’s going to sink.   
“Mish…” The nickname escapes my lips and so easily too. I know it must be the shots of Jameson that I had thrown back but he doesn’t seem to mind as he swallows the sip and looks at me.   
“Hm?” He says, and I look at him and want nothing more then to lean forward and push my lips against his. To feel those soft lips moving against mine.   
“I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that.” I can’t stop staring into those blue eyes. I want him to let me comfort him. I want to take him in my arms and hold him and I don’t understand why this man has such an effect on me. I want the heat of his kiss and I want him to come back to a hotel with me and sleep in bed and hold me…because I do not want to go to bed alone. I hate it.   
Misha smiles through drunkenness too and boldly takes my hand on the bar counter. I stare down at our fingers intertwined and his thumb rubbing back and forth gently across the pad of my palm and he takes another sip as if this doesn’t faze him. And I don’t let go. I don’t stop him. I don’t want to. In fact, I want more but this is good too.   
We sit like that for the rest of the night, talking quietly and sharing our dreams and secrets. It’s like we’ve known each other forever, even though it’s only been a couple hours.  
“I go to school in Texas.” I say sipping my beer still holding his hand. We leave the bar a couple hours later having drank more then what we should. I knew I had drank too much too cause the moment I step out of the bar, I grab Misha by shoulders and pin him against the building. Misha almost slips because it’s raining, and the sidewalk is slippery, but I pin him with my hips up against the building and my mouth is on his, kissing him like he just got back from Iraq. I suck desperately onto his mouth, my tongue pushing against his and tasting him as he lets out a surprised moan.   
“Jensen…” He tries to say against my lips. “What are you doing?”  
I press my forehead against his and try to catch my breath. “I…I don’t know. I’m sorry…I…I don’t know what came over me.”  
God maybe he wasn’t gay. Maybe I just made a fool of myself.   
Then he smiles up at me and says, “I am not complaining…I just didn’t think…”  
Then I kiss him again and our lips smash against each other, this time in a slower more passionate kiss, taking my time tasting every inch of his mouth. When I finally lift my head I take a deep breath as look into his eyes. “I needed to make sure what I was feeling wasn’t me just being confused.”  
His eyes search mine and they’re almost a greyish blue. “And?”  
I shake my head and I nuzzle into his hair with my cheek and his thumb is stroking small circles on the back of my head and I realize…I’m fucked. Misha has turned my entire world upside down in only a few hours and our fingers became intertwined at some point. My heart starts pounding just feeling him this close and I gulp but he lets me gather him close.   
“Jensen, are you okay?” He asks, his nose buried right under my ear.   
“Yeah.” I whisper against his cheek. “I just…I want you.” Misha sighs and the panic and me raises. As I am afraid of the rejection and he looks at me with fear in his eyes. “Just to sleep I promise. I won’t try anything stupid. Just please…I don’t want to be alone tonight.” My gaze falls and lands on his lips that are now swollen from my kiss and I can see him debating it in his head. “Mish…please.”  
He nods and I follow him to his car and we drive back to his apartment. He throws his keys on the kitchen table when we get inside, and I follow him to his room, and I am not sure if I should take my clothes off or sleep with them on. Then he sheds his clothes to the floor and slides into bed with hos boxers on, so I pull my shirt over my head and slide my pants off and lay next to him. I have never slept with a man before. I had never even kissed a man before. Tonight, was a first for many things. He turns to face the other way and I pull him into me and nuzzle my nose into the back of his neck. I rest my arm over his hip and he take my hand. I smile to myself.  
“Night Misha.” He squeezes my hand and I hear his breathing even out as he falls asleep. I wonder what made him so afraid when I kissed him. I know it couldn’t be the fact I was a man, because he kissed me back, and he kissed me back amazingly, as if my mouth was a religion. What was he not telling me? Eventually the thoughts started to fade as the warmth of his body against mine and the even sound of another man’s breathing next to me lulls me into the deepest sleep I’ve been in for the longest time.


End file.
